Life Anew
by Compdude
Summary: The story of the seven years between the Cell Games and the Buu Saga... what happened to our heroes?
1. Prolouge

DBZ - Life Anew

A story of seven years

By Compdude

FORWARD:

I love DBZ. I live it, I drink it, I sleep it. It is, in my opinion, the greatest cartoon show ever known to man, and we are better off having it. In the course of my fascination with DBZ, I've realized that some of the most compelling elements of the series are stories that have never been told. In the seven-year gap between the defeat of Cell and the introduction of Saiyaman, there is a wealth of stories hinted at, but never told. What happened with Goku and his training in heaven? What about the birth of Goten, and Gohan's studies? How did Android 18 ever hook up with Krillin? What happened with Vegeta and his family? There's so much here that is never brought to light. It is my intention to weave a compelling story to detail these seven years through the eyes of the characters we love.

I should note that this is my first DBZ Fanfiction, and my first major work of fiction in a long time. But after reading what some of the rest of you DBZ fans have put out, I was duly impressed. Your comedies made me laugh, your action stories put me at the edge of my seat, your sad stories made me cry, and your lemon stories... well, anyhow... Some of the stuff out there rivaled the quality of the actual series. So I felt it was time to test my creative wit against the seasoned veterans of DBZ Fandom.

In the course of this story, I will try to stay as true as possible to the actual series. But since so little is told about these seven years, I will have to take a few artistic liberties. But don't expect me to do anything too tangential, like blow up the Earth a few times or anything. I'd also like to add that that I'm not adding any "Japanese-isms" into my story. So don't expect any injections of 'Baka,' or 'kami-sama,' or the dreaded 'Veggie-chan.' I have nothing against the Japanese style of fanfics; I just tend to stick to English suffixes, as I would undoubtedly make myself look foolish trying to talk in Japanese. But if you want to imagine a 'Son' before every 'Goku' and a 'san' after everyone else, you're more than welcome to do so. ^_^ Finally, this story is going to be long. I already have a general idea for a seven-story epic. Hey, a lot had to happen in seven years, right?

Well, enough on my part. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I'll enjoy writing it. Enjoy DBZ - Life Anew!


	2. Beginnings

PART I: GOKU - LIFE AFTER DEATH

Chapter 1 - Beginnings

It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. A buffet line stretched out before him as far as he could see. The aroma of meats, breads, nuts, and sweet fruits, finely prepared, tickled and tempted his nose. A torrent of drool collected at the sides of his mouth, as an entourage of well- dressed butlers led him to his seat at the end of the wondrous table.

Then they tried to give him a plate and utensils.

That would never do. The man brushed aside the stuffy butlers with the merest exertion, and proceeded to attack the table head-on with all the ferocity of a lion, and the speed of a lightning bolt. Not to mention the appetite of a bottomless pit. Roasts were devoured, noodles were noisily slurped, whole apples were eaten like popcorn and loaves of bread disappeared without a trace.

And then he spied the prize : a 27-layer, 20-foot-high triple-chocolate fudge cake looming at the very end of the expansive spread. The warrior's jaw dropped open, plunging a half-eaten drumstick amongst its fallen companions. Unfortunately for the cake, the spiky-haired assailant still had plenty of room left for desert. In a leap of sheer glee, the muscular demi-god bored headfirst into the delicious pastry.

"Mmm, chocolate!" he exclaimed with glee between bites. The sound was like the pure voice of a child - yet an adult untainted in heart or mind. He proceeded to gorge himself on all 27 layers of triple-frosted black death. In a seemingly impossible act, the orange-vested man ate the entire thing. But then again, achieving the impossible was a routine deal for a person like him. A person with powers far beyond normal comprehension. As he swallowed the last crumb of cake, he rolled onto his back and patted his bulging stomach with a contented burp.

If there was ever a heaven, it had to be this.

"GOKUUUUUUUUUUU!"

In a burst of sound, the wondrous buffet was sent spinning, drumsticks and all, spiraling into nothingness. He screamed out in anguish as he watched all that wonderful food go to waste...

Son Goku, Saiyan son of Bardock, and savior of Earth many times over, blinked an eye, to be greeted by the site of a pillow, riddled with tears and teeth marks. Raising his head, he realized two things immediately. One, he had fallen out of bed. And two, there was a small blue man straining under his weight.

He jumped to his feet with a start, yanking his half-eaten pillow out of his mouth, and helping the diminutive Kai to his feet.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry King Kai!" Goku exclaimed, "I didn't see you down there!"

The diminutive blue man grunted in displeasure as the apologetic Saiyan stepped off of his lower back. He dusted himself off, and fixed his glasses. "Yes, well, glad to see you awake for once, Goku. You were sleeping for quite some time. After that tournament last week, I guess you must have been... DEAD TIRED! A ha ha haa! Mmmm phh phh!"

Goku stared in perplexment as the North Kai giggled at his own joke. Sensing that his humor would go unappreciated yet again, the Kai gave a sigh and continued to speak.

"Anyhow, as you know, you made quite an impression on the Grand Kai at the tournament last week, Goku. He has become very impressed by your style of fighting, and in fact, he has made special arrangements for you to continue your training under a special opponent."

Goku's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh wow, you mean I'm actually going to get to face the Grand Kai in battle?"

King Kai's face contorted in anger. "No, you big dolt! The Grand Kai would never fight the students underneath him! That would be a breach of conduct! Just be grateful you're even getting a lesson from him in 300 years!"

Goku looked back in surprise, wiping the spittle off his face. "Okay, okay! So... who exactly is this 'special opponent' then?"

"That would be me, Goku," a deep voice spoke from the doorway. Goku turned around in surprise, to be greeted by the silhouette of a familiar, caped, tall green fighter.

"Pikkon!" he exclaimed, "YOU'RE going to be my new teacher?"

"Thaaaaaaat's right!" proclaimed a higher, whiner voice. "Pikkon needs a good punching dummy, and you're just the guy for him to wipe the floor with!" Goku looked down. And down. Standing next to Pikkon's leg, like a comedic pet dog, was the West Kai, every bit as short and arrogant as ever.

North Kai wasn't going to stand for this. He rushed over to West Kai, and started yelling in his face. "Oh yeah? Have you gone senile or are you just plain dumb? Lest you forgot, Goku's the one who won the tournament last week!"

The West Kai countered with a facial barrage of his own. "Oh please. Pikkon only lost that fight because he took pity on your poor golden-haired fighter. After all, it was time for the North Quadrant to win a tournament for once this millennium."

"You take that back!"

"Never!"

The two fighters watched on in discomfort while they watched a battle of words ensue between the two short gods. "Well, maybe we should get started with our training..." muttered Goku.

"Agreed," responded Pikkon, turning towards the door of the sleeping quarters. "But know this, Goku: I'm not doing this for your benefit. You're a strong fighter, but you're still no match for my awesome power. Your victory last week was simply a stroke of luck." Pikkon smiled slightly. "And a bit of arrogance on my part." He started to head out the door. "I train alone. It was the Grand Kai request that I train you here in Heaven. I can't refuse his order, Goku, but I don't plan to show you any mercy. This will not be training, Goku. This will be survival. Now come on, we have to meet the Grand Kai for his final instructions." Goku looked on as Pikkon headed out the door.

"Sure thing, Pikkon," responded Goku, his expression turning serious. "I'd love the chance to face you in battle again. You're my only true challenge in this place." Then he smiled again. "But before we get going, could I grab some breakfast? I'm starving!" he proclaimed, patting his stomach.

Everyone fell down.

An hour later, after Goku had his fill of breakfast, and the others had their fill of watching him eat like a madman, the entourage of Goku, Pikkon, and the two lesser Kais reached the Grand Kai's luxurious mansion. Goku forgot to kneel out of respect, and got a rap on the back of head from King Kai for it. Camped out on a beach chair on the front lawn was the Grand Kai, white beard, sunglasses, blue jeans, cowboy boots and all, drinking a lemonade and reading a magazine while listening to some jams on the radio.

"Hey, what's happening you cool cats?" he said, flashing a series of perfect white teeth. As the group stood up again, Pikkon mentally noted to avoid getting involved with this goofy god whenever possible. The Grand Kai glanced over at Goku, who was still getting being berated by North Kai for his horrible manners. "Hey, Goku!" shouted the Grand Kai. Goku looked up. "I got an awesome training schedule set up for you and Pikkon. I was so impressed by your style of fighting last week that I've decided that you two should start your heavenly training right away, using the tournament stadium as your training grounds."

Everyone looked up in surprise. Even Pikkon let out a small gasp of surprise. Goku wondered what the big deal was all about.

"Goku!" whispered the North Kai, "No one's ever been allowed to enter the stadium unless a tournament is taking place. To be invited to use the stadium for personal training is a great honor indeed."

"Oh Wow! You mean we're gonna get the whole ring to ourselves?" exclaimed Goku, "Neato! I hope the snack vendors will be there too!"

The North Kai stared at him in horror. The Grand Kai just laughed. "Well then, it's settled. You two will start your training today. Come right this way, guys!"

And with a demonstrative back flip, the Grand Kai led Goku and Pikkon into his expansive mansion, and into the tournament stadium for the start of Goku's afterlife training.


	3. Survival

Chapter 2: Survival  
  
All around Goku there was complete silence. During any other use, the Tournament Stadium would be filled with the cheers of a thousand races, but this time it was eerily quiet. The Grand Kai had given them his regards, and then shut the tournament doors behind him. Goku wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the Grand Kai mutter something to Pikkon as he left. Something about "not killing anyone." Goku dismissed the thought, as he finished up his warm-up exercises. He'd had tough training partners before, he thought. This wouldn't be much different. Besides, he was already dead.  
  
Now he found himself at the edge of the tournament ring, in a staring battle with Pikkon, who was standing like a statue on the other side of the ring. Immobile, yet ready to spring at any moment. Goku found it to be rather unnerving. Above them, the meteors hung in perpetual weightlessness.  
  
"Goku, show me the limits of your Super Saiyan power." Pikkon commanded.  
  
Goku blinked in surprise. "Huh? Why?" he asked. Pikkon frowned.  
  
"Because I won't waste my time with foolish sparring. I've seen what you're truly capable of. I know that even at the level you were fighting at during the tournament, you still held back. You were unfocused then. But if you want to fight with me, you must fight me at your very utmost level. I will tolerate no less." Pikkon's face was truly grim; as if the weight of the universe rested upon his shoulders. There was a pause.  
  
"Very well Pikkon, if that's the way you like it."  
  
Goku shouted, and let himself snap inside. In familiar fashion, he felt his muscles expanding, firming, tightening to impossible levels, his aura exploding in a brilliant yellow, his hair stiffening and spiking upward in a flash of radiant golden color. He willed the transformation to its completion, and watched as the world exploded in incredible power around him. Strength, stamina, speed, even his vision transformed around him, his eyes turning a glowing blue color to reflect the transformation. Standing at the eye of the storm, Goku felt himself reach the Super Saiyan plateau. The sky, for what it was in the stadium, turned black as Goku continued to push at the limits of his power. His time in the hyperbolic time chamber with Gohan had taught him that there were levels beyond that of a normal Super Saiyan. If that could be considered normal. Goku pushed at that level now. While he hadn't been able to reach the astonishing level his son did, Goku had found ways to further exploit his transformation, and focus the legendary power of the Saiyan race.  
  
After all this time and training since that fateful fight against Freiza, there was still something unsettling about the transformation. Something… inhuman about it. It was as if the laws of normal reality snapped in half, and the universe opened its floodgates, conveniently deciding to funnel its raw power straight into the confines of his body. One never truly commanded the transformation to occur. He simply let himself go, and harnessed the raging fire that exploded from within. But it wasn't just the physical transformation that alarmed Goku. When he transformed, he became an entirely different person. His essence remained, but any mental distraction or personal interest plaguing his mind would instantly melt away, to replaced by an unwavering and steadfast determination to do what had to be done. Granted, the effect was lessened now that he had done it so many times. He had even once remained a Super Saiyan for several months straight. But he still felt like a bit of a monster every time he transformed. And every time he did, he found himself even stronger than before. But even now, as he reached to the depths of his power, he felt there was an expanse he had yet to cross. The gap that his son had managed to cross. Sometimes he wondered if there would ever be an ultimate limit to how high he could go.  
  
Now, having finished the transformation, Goku felt his aura swirling around him, his shiny golden hair swaying gently in its power, while the eerie sound of his aura indicated the completion of his transformation. Goku felt his visible aura fade. He smiled confidently. He was ready. With a gaze that never moved off Pikkon, Goku entered his fighting stance to await his opponent's first move. "I was caught off guard by your power last time, Pikkon. But now that I've seen what you're capable of, I'm ready for anything. "  
  
Pikkon smiled. "Just as I thought, Goku. Even at your utmost maximum, your power is still no match for my own."  
  
"What?!" Goku gasped in astonishment.  
  
"I withheld my maximum power during the tournament as well, for fear of killing the three living Kais." Pikkon said, the jab at Goku's part in the North Kai's death not lost on him. "Now, alone with you in this stadium, I can finally release my full power upon you." In similar but less dramatic fashion, Pikkon summoned forth his inner power, but in contrast to Goku's tremendous display, there were little outward signs of the transformation. Nontheless, Goku watched on in astonishment as he felt Pikkon's ki soaring higher and higher.  
  
"Incredible! I haven't felt that kind of power since… since Gohan transformed to fight Cell! Amazing… he's as strong as my son! Which means I don't stand a chance against him!"  
  
Pikkon fixed his stare upon Goku. "Now, we will fight!" yelled Pikkon. And with an incredible burst of speed, he punched Goku straight in the face, sending him clean off the stadium floor and boring through a hole in the side of the arena. Goku reeled backwards, as the force of impact sent him coughing up blood in small streams amidst the flying debris. He recovered with an angry grunt, orienting himself just in time to barely dodge an enormous ki blast heading straight on at him. Goku glanced back in astonishment as he watched the blast explode, taking out several meteors with it. If that had hit him…  
  
Goku glanced upwards, and put his arms up to his face to protect himself from an onslaught of Pikkon's fists. He was astonished. He'd never faced a training partner THIS rough before. Suddenly, he found himself facing the full focused fury of Pikkon. If he wasn't careful, he was going to lose more than just this match. A punch connected with Goku's chest, and clutching his ribs in pain, Goku felt Pikkon deliver a brutal kick to his stomach. Then he doubled over in pain as he felt Pikkon's knee sink into his midsection with the force of a nuclear explosion. An elbow jabbed him in the lower back as Pikkon finished the attack, sending Goku flying back down to the stadium floor and three feet through it.  
  
Goku struggled to get up. It was incredible and horrifying how strong Pikkon was. Goku smiled grimly. "I suppose I should have expected this," he rasped in between bloody coughs. "After all, he defeated Cell so easily, what chance do I have?" Goku looked up. There was Pikkon, standing at the other end of the ring, staring at him once again, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Are you giving up already, Goku?" he asked, calmly. "You're pathetic. I can't even fight you properly without destroying you first."  
  
Goku smiled. He wasn't defeated. Not yet. Summoning a large portion of his energy, he sprung out of the crater and charged at Pikkon with a punishing roundhouse kick. But Pikkon was prepared. He put an arm up, blocked the kick, and aimed a punch at Goku's ribs again. Goku leaped, swiftly back flipping off his other leg, landing back on the other side of the ring. Pikkon was already waiting for him there. Pikkon drove a fist at Goku, and it was all that Goku could do to block it. Suddenly, Goku found himself in an intense sparring match with Pikkon. Pikkon was a blur of fists and feet, and Goku felt his energy just draining from him as he struggled to block as fast as he could. As if to prove his efforts futile, Pikkon set off a ki blast in the small of Goku's back, sending him flying up above the stadium, and burying him five feet within an asteroid.  
  
"What are you doing?!" yelled Goku between ragged breaths, as he watched Pikkon stare at him from outside the meteor. Pikkon simply stared, and grabbing him by the neck, yanked Goku out of the meteor to continue pummeling him.  
  
"What's the matter, Goku?" yelled Pikkon, "Find my training too difficult for you? Well, GET USED TO IT!"  
  
To accentuate his words, Pikkon shot a ki blast right in Goku's face, sending him flipping backwards down to the stadium floor and creating a second crater.  
  
Goku lay there immobile, his labored breathing the only sign of 'life'. He may have already been dead, but he sure as hell could still feel plenty of pain. It was time to play his trump card. A little something that had worked before on both Cell and Pikkon. He clasped his hands behind his back in customary fashion.  
  
"Ka…." A ball of pure energy started to form between his palms.  
  
Pikkon just stood above the stadium, smiling.  
  
"Me…." He would have to make this count. This was the last of his remaining power.  
  
"Ha…." Almost there….  
  
"Me….." Now, to focus on Pikkon's signal….  
  
Goku employed the instant transmission, and placed himself right behind Pikkon as he let the Kamehameha wave go.  
  
"HAAA!" Goku screamed, as he expelled the last of his energy into one tremendous burst against Pikkon. Meteors exploded, the stadium shook, and the entire Grand Kai's planet shook from the force of the blast. Goku was expelled backwards, landing hard on the stadium celing, and falling down onto the floor once again. The ring was developing a distinct pock-marked look. Straining his head upwards, Goku watched as his latent energy billowed and smoked around the point of impact. A stream of small vaporized asteroid chunks came raining down on the stadium floor.  
  
"Well… that… should keep him busy… for a while… Man, what an opponent." Goku rasped heavily, collapsing on his back and staring at his handiwork. When the smoke cleared, he saw nothing at all. For a second he thought he might have overdone it. Then he glimpsed to his left, to see Pikkon standing above him in contempt, apparently unhurt.  
  
"Ohh, NO!" he gasped.  
  
"I anticipated that you would use that technique again Goku," responded Pikkon. "It is impressive, but nothing I cannot handle."  
  
Pikkon kicked the panting Goku once more for good measure, knocking him into the stadium wall, ironically in the same place where Pikkon fell out during the tournament. The green fighter watched in satisfaction as this final blow knocked him out of his Super Saiyan state. The fight, at least for Goku, was completely over.  
  
Goku braced inside, expecting another volley of cruel punches from Pikkon, but none came. He opened one eye, and there was Pikkon, just standing above him, arms crossed, staring down at him with a look of contempt. "We will practice like this tomorrow, and every day afterwards until you are strong enough to put up a decent fight." Pikkon extended an arm, and helped the broken and bruised Goku to his feet. And with that, Pikkon walked away and outside of the stadium. As he struggled to remain concious, Goku wondered: was it just his imagination, or was the back of Pikkon's uniform slightly singed?  
  
Goku just stood there, panting and staring. He limped towards the stadium exit, just glad to still be alive. Or was that dead?  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, the training continued. And the day after that. And the day following. And each time, Pikkon continued to pound the sore Super Saiyan until he could no longer stand. The second day of training's ended when a stadium pillar came crashing down on Goku. The third day, the same thing happened, but this time a few rows of the grandstand came down with it as well. The fourth day, Goku had the pleasure of being thrown into four separate meteors before going down. Thus, the training continued every morning without fail.  
  
Training under Pikkon became less about exercise, and more about survival. Goku no longer battled to win. He battled to keep his own skin in tact. Every second battling Pikkon demanded absolute concentration. A slip in focus for even one second meant another blow to the head, or a kick to the ribs. And if he complained about it, that was worth double punishment. It was a good thing he was already dead, because he doubted he could survive through such training in real life.  
  
The poor stadium, for its part, had to be constantly attended to by the four Kais, who certainly had their hands full keeping the place up after each fight. Fortunately, one of the Kais' lesser known powers was the ability to repair and create non-living matter to into various shapes and elements. It was the same technique that allowed King Kai to fashion new clothing for Goku following his training for Nappa and Vegeta.  
  
"That blasted Goku!" muttered North Kai after one particularly vicious fight, as he worked to fix a smoking six-foot hole left in the east wall of the stadium from one of Goku's defensory blasts. "Why can't he learn to keep things in better shape?!"  
  
"Damn that Pikkon!" cursed the West Kai in similar fashion, as he focused his power on restoring the 20-foot deep saiyan-shaped crater on the tournament's upper level. "It's not good enough for him to pummel that golden boy, but he has to take it out the whole tournament ring in the process!" The short purple god stomped his foot in disgust and continued his work.  
  
I just wish I could take a break for just one day," moaned the feminine East Kai. "All this work is simply exhausting! I sure hope those boys learn to play nice together!"  
  
Somehow, the South Kai seemed to always find convenient excuses to get out of repairs. And every day, unbeknownst to the others, the Grand Kai watched the two fighters. And smiled.  
  
After about a month of intense routine, Goku started to notice some real changes in himself. His body, littered with scars and bruises from fights with Pikkon, was certainly getting quicker, faster, stronger. Like a true Saiyan, he was getting stronger after every fight. And every time he pushed at his peaks of power, he found himself digging a little deeper than he could before. His well of power continued to grow deeper, slowly but surely. Goku also found himself getting quicker and smarter. While Pikkon still pitifully outmatched him, he found himself defending against his onslaughts for longer and longer. The first day he had lasted for barely a minute. By month's end, he was making it a ten-minute affair. Whatever the means of training, they were certainly paying off.  
  
The training left mental marks as well as physical. Goku found himself gaining a focus and determination he never felt before when he was alive. Certainly in life, when the going got tough, Goku never messed around. But now in death, even when he wasn't facing Pikkon in battle, he found himself pursing everyday matters with a stoicism that rivaled Pikkon himself. Conversations with the Kais were terse and concise. Apologies for the mess in the stadium were usually nothing more than "I am Sorry." Goku also found himself avoiding outside contact more and more on a regular basis, taking to the solace of personal meditation, and tending to his wounds. Even meal time, Goku's most beloved event of all, became a solemn and eerily efficient matter. Those who had watched Goku in the past pack away tons of food with joyful slobbering were even more unnerved to watch him eat even more massive quantities, but with a grim and sober efficiency, never smiling and certainly never making a sound.  
  
The training did have its lighter moments now and again. One day, Goku was lasting exceptionally well against Pikkon's attacks, and the North Kai, expecting them to be finished with their customary stadium-abuse, walked in unwittingly into the midst of the heated battle. Much to his chagrin, he looked up just in time to see Goku fall right on top of him.  
  
"Gokuuu! Get off me you big lummox! You smell horrible!" screamed the North Kai, half-crushed by the bruised and sweat-drenched Goku. At this, Goku couldn't help but let a pained chuckle as he struggled up and watched the irritation spread all over the Kai's big blue face.  
  
"Aww, King Kai, I'm crushed!" he kidded, laughing for the first time in ages. King Kai, catching a glimpse at his student's former light- heartedness, couldn't help but give a good belly laugh at the whole thing. Even Pikkon couldn't help but give one of his rare smiles. It certainly helped to alleviate the atmosphere of gloom that seemed to enshroud Goku.  
  
But smell Goku certainly did. After every fight, Goku was banished to the bathing rooms, for the sake of everyone else. The Kais insisted upon it. His smell after battle was almost as legendary as his power, and even the Grand Kai opted to bring a pair of nose plugs as he watched the fight from afar. One day, as was his custom, Goku was quietly relaxing in the corner of the bath pool, heated to the usual 300 degrees Celsius. As he relaxed, it occurred to him that he had never seen Pikkon bathe. He began to wonder how the tall green alien kept himself sanitary. At that opportune moment, Goku spotted Pikkon walking by the bath house.  
  
"Hey Pikkon! Come over here!" yelled Goku.  
  
"Huh?" Pikkon asked in perplexment, walking over to the relaxing Goku. "What is it?"  
  
"Why don't you come relax with me in the pool? I'll bet you sweated a lot after that that battle!" Pikkon grunted something uncomfortably under his breath. "Huh? What was that, Pikkon?" asked Goku.  
  
"I said… that our race is not fond of swimming."  
  
"What? Then how do you… keep clean?"  
  
"You may not have noticed it Goku, but my race has no sweat glands. Whenever we heat up, we simply radiate the excess energy as heat. We rarely immerse ourselves in water, and as such, we have… little affinity for it."  
  
Goku smiled devilishly. "Ahh, I see, so you're afraid of water, eh?"  
  
Pikkon shook his head nervously. "No, it's not that that at all. You see…"  
  
But Pikkon couldn't finish his justification because he suddenly found himself three feet underwater. Goku had used Pikkon's momentary distraction to pull him into the pool. In a moment of irrational panic, Pikkon up righted himself, and began to splash frantically in the water like a helpless child. Then, realizing he could stand, Pikkon stopped, and glared at Goku with a look of pure death. But the overall effect was quite the opposite. He was sopping wet, his white robe, usually elegant and flowing, stuck ungraciously and unflatteringly from his muscular body. At this absurd sight, Goku couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"You jerk." Pikkon responded angrily, but a trace of a smile passed through his lips. And with that, he dunked Goku's head underwater and booted him out of the pool, and through the bath house roof. It was an embarred, and naked Goku that slowly snuck back into the bath house to relaim his standard fighting uniform and his sense of dignity.  
  
***  
  
After about six months of this, Goku had become very strong indeed. But for all his hard work, he felt like he was going nowhere fast. In relative terms, he knew he was about as strong as his son was before his radical transformation. And yet, inside he knew he had reached the ultimate limits of what the Super Saiyan transformation had to offer. Though he had gotten much stronger, he still could not beat Pikkon at his own game. He knew inside what he must do.  
  
"I must achieve the transformation that my son underwent."  
  
By this time, the tournament stadium had had enough. Each day, there was less and less of it left for the Kais to repair. Exactly sixth months past the first day of training, Goku and Pikkon went a step too far. In the heat of battle, they each fired off a tremendous Ki blast, and the resulting explosion did than just explode some surrounding meteorites. The two incredible energy balls, perfectly matched, exploded and combined with each other, mixing, expanding, and then, exploding in an insane outpouring of power. As big as the stadium was, Goku and Pikkon were blown clear through the stadium ceiling, and half a mile off the Grand Kai's planet. The explosion, fueled by the incredible energy put into it, billowed and rippled out in waves of power, vaporizing the entire stadium, and expanding outward to take out a good quarter of the Grand Kai's expansive mansion.  
  
When the planet stopped shaking ten minutes later, Goku and Pikkon looked at each other grimly at what they had done.  
  
"I guess we overdid it a bit…" commented Goku. And the two floating warriors watched on as the ash of the former stadium came raining down below them. 


	4. Ramak 'Ba

Chapter 3: Ramak 'Ba  
  
The Grand Kai looked at his two kneeling subjects with an expression of acute anger rarely seen on the god's smiliing face. His profuse wrinkles, usually cenetered around his cheeks in smiles of great joy, now seemed to mingle around his brow in frowns of sheer annoyance.  
  
"Blast it all, you two!" he exlaimed angrily, "now look what you've done! Not only have you managed to blow up my 7000-year-old stadium, and my personal bath house, but what's worse, you dented my car in the debris!" The grand kai stomped angrily, while removing a 40-pound chunk of stadium floor from the hood of his mint condition antique. "Aww, did they hurt you, baby? Now, don't you worry; some of our greatest fighters here were also great mechanics when they were alive, and…"  
  
"Hey, Grand Kai?" interrupted Goku. The Grand Kai looked up in irritation.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Can we get back to our training now?" Goku asked quite politely. The Grand Kai simply looked at him with an expression of sheer astonishment, and then fell down, slamming the hood on his face as he fell. Pikkon glanced at Goku angrily.  
  
"What? Was it something I said?"  
  
***  
  
"Obviously, the tournament stadium wasn't a tough enough mistress to keep you boys in line," spoke the Grand Kai, as he led Goku and Pikkon down a hallway in his mansion. "So, that's why I've decided to give you boys a greater challenge." On either side of the hallway, haloed repairman were busy fixing light fixtures, decorations, and various pieces of wall that were damaged or destroyed during the furious bout the day before. Each made sure to give the two fighters a dirty look as they passed.  
  
"A greater challenge?" asked Goku, "What do you mean?" The Grand Kai simply similed.  
  
"Oh, you'll see soon enough," he chuckled.  
  
Goku wondered if it was his imagination, but it seemed as if the celing in the hallways was getting higher and higher… A few turns later, the three came upon an immense set of doors, fully ten stories high. Inscribed upon the doors was a series of intricate writing and carvings, set in bronze, silver, and gold. Overall, not too shabby.  
  
"This, is the entryway to Ramak 'Ba," proclaimed the Grand Kai.  
  
"Wow! This place must be huge!" exlaimed Goku. Pikkon remianed silent, but even he was a little surprised at the granduer of the entranceway. It was impossible – the Grand Kai's mansion was no more than four stories tall at most. How could such an immense monument physically fit inside the mansion?  
  
"It doesn't." answered the Grand Kai to Pikkon's unanswered question. The Kai smiled as an expression of shock briefly crossed Pikkon's usually stoic face. "You see, the door you see here and the room beyond don't really exist in our dimension, or any other for that matter. I'd say we left the confines of normal heavenly space back beyond the third restroom."  
  
"Ohh, we have something like this back on Earth!" remarked Goku.  
  
"Yeah, I know about your Room of Spirit and Time, Goku," remarked the Grand Kai. "I think you'll find that such portals are common throughout the universe. Modifying space and time is nothing new. The first four dimensions are boring stuff. But this baby here is the real deal," he remarked, firmly patting the door's surface. Then his face turned somber. "I spent a lot of time training here in my younger years, but even I found Ramak 'Ba's… challenges to be.. quite intimidating. Sometimes I didn't even think I'd get out… alive."  
  
There was a dark moment of silence. For a second, Goku thought he saw tears forming in the god's eyes. Then the darkness passed as if nothing happened.  
  
"Now I must strongly warn you two before we enter." cautioned the Grand Kai. "This will be unlike anything you have ever faced before. You two may have faced some tough training and hard enemies in your time, but nothing could compare to what's behind this door. Now: if you agree to do this, there are three things you must follow to survive. One, you cannot leave until your training is finished. Once you enter Ramak 'Ba, you are destined to remain there until you are seen fit to leave. Two: you must conquer your fears despite whatever happens. And the third… you must figure out for youself. Do you both understand the terms that I have laid out to you?"  
  
Pikkon simply smiled smugly. "Yeah, I'm ready," muttered Pikkon. This will be a piece of cake, he thought.  
  
Goku simply looked puzzled. "Yeah, I guess… But… what's so difficult about this place? he  
  
asked. The Grand Kai simply smiled.  
  
"Ohh, you'll see soon enough," he said.  
  
And with that, the Grand Kai flew up to the top of the door, and there he shouted into it:  
  
"Durak te-ba yotza ne oli'hat mey valizanquo Ramak 'BA!"  
  
There was a loud blast. Goku and Pikkon, unprepared for the assault, thrown backwards several yards onto their backs. Looking up, Goku peered into the now-open doorway. In it he saw… himself. A simple, mirror reflection of himself, looking just as befuddled as himself. Pikkon was also mirrored at his side, looking equally nonplussed. Goku walked up towards the threshold as the Grand Kai returned to the ground.  
  
"What's so special about a giant mirror, Grand Kai?" asked Goku.  
  
"It's more than a mirror, Goku. Look closer," murmered the Grand Kai.  
  
Goku, clearly confused, turned around towards the mirror to scrutinize his image. He froze. A bolt of sheer cold fear ran down his spine as he looked deeper into himself and realized what he saw.  
  
It was not him.  
  
It couldn't be him.  
  
It was horrible. It was Goku, in basic shape and form, but there was something horribly wrong about him. Something in the eyes, in the way he held his body, in the fierceness of his gaze, and the dark and labored breathing he respired. Goku realized it was more than just an image he felt. There was a distinct sound emitting from his reflection's lips, and a musty, dank odor from his body. It was only then that Goku realized that he could also sense a Ki force coming from his reflection. It was the worst thing of all. It was all the power of his own Ki, but horribly twisted, wicked, and evil – a dark and secret heart that lived only to kill and rejoiced in the opportunity.  
  
Pikkon was little better off. His reflection smirked at him with clear contempt, a visage of pure hatred burned into his harsh face. Looking over, he could even see an alter ego of the Grand Kai.  
  
"Did I mention…" murmured the Grand Kai, his voice barely above a whisper now, "that Ramak 'Ba is translated Halls of Terror?"  
  
And with that, the reflections leapt out at them, pulling Goku and Pikkon past the threshold as the doors slammed shut behind them. 


End file.
